


Primadonna

by shadowgamed (humanyubel)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Creampie, Dark Side of Dimensions, Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Prideshipping, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Shy Seto, Throne Sex, Timeshipping, Unprotected Sex, and what about it?, just straight up indulgent pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/shadowgamed
Summary: When you give, I want more, more, moreI wanna be adoredThere would surely be many more times after this.Their road together stretched out endlessly before them.





	Primadonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwnoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwnoses/gifts).

> *SLAMS DOOR OPEN* WOW THE TAGS GONE STALE!!! 
> 
> unofficial sequel to [Whisper the Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681726)

Seto strolled into the throne room, mouth dry and eyes impossibly wide with excitement. Not a single soul dared to interfere with his mission. 

He’d clearly been off with his design of the AI. Atem only had the faintest resemblance to his former host, Yugi. 

Yugi had bitten most of the color out of his pale, thin lips, where as Atem’s plump lips were lifted in a half smirk. 

His skin was several shades darker than Yugi’s and his muscles… Seto was more than happy to report, were much more defined than he’d have given him credit (even in his… very generous programing of the failed AI).

The only thing Yugi and he shared was their tri-colored hair. And Seto had… gotten part of it right. The hairstyle had been off, as had his basis of design. 

Yugi didn’t have the hair texture necessary for Atem’s hair style. His shoulder length hair had been painstakingly styled in hundreds of little braids. It alongside his gold jewelry suited him.

He had a regal nose, definitively african and not asian as Yugi’s was.

The heavy coal lining his eyes made them stand out even more. 

Even the eyes had been off. 

“I was wondering when you’d grace me with your presence, Kaiba.” Atem calls out, glancing at the man from the corner of his deep garnet eyes.

And of course he’d have red eyes. Of course. Like Yugi but to the left. It was only right someone like him would have jewel tone eyes. 

All the disparities between his true visage and his borrowed body and the AI model should have upset him. How wrong he had been about such simple details.

But he can’t even hold it against himself or feel any frustration. 

Everything clicked for the first time and for the first time since meeting his rival, everything felt truly right.

Even so… in his memories, had Atem ever looked at him like this? He couldn’t place the feeling swimming across his half lidded eyes. 

A man who bore a striking resemblance to the Black Magician fixed Seto with a cold glare before exiting with everyone else.

And who cared… he was here now, screw the details. 

With a wave of his hand. the remaining members of his court and attendants exit behind Seto. 

There’s a boyish glow to him Yugi could never hope to replicate. 

A glow that has him fighting back the urge to squint and self consciously do a double-take of himself.

He wasn’t some blushing teen, he wouldn’t smooth down his bangs no matter how strong the urge was, he was Kaiba Seto and he was stronger than his urges.

He stands straighter for good measure. Even in a palace filled with countless riches he forced himself to stand out. His pride wouldn’t allow Atem to _ not _ appreciate his form. 

  
He marches up to Atem in his throne, tossing aside any conventions. Conventions didn't get him within feet of his long since deceased rival.  
  


Seto’s arms and legs tingled, his blood rushing in his ears. 

“I didn’t come to exchange pleasantries! I came to duel!” Seto motioned to his new duel disk. 

“Is that_ all _you came for?” Atem inquires, at ease seated in his throne.

Seto comes to a stop before him at the throne and then moves in quickly for the kill. 

Seto glared down at the other man from his position perched over him. His knee digs into the throne on Atem’s left side.

Atem’s cape effectively pinned under his weight.

Unfortunately, this position is as intimate as it is intimidating. His clothed thigh pressed into Atem’s dizzyingly bare one. 

Atem is surprisingly warm for being a dead man. His traitorous mind wonders if every part of him is just as warm.

If maybe there were parts of him even hotter…

“You’re going to hear me out.”

“Didn’t you just say you didn’t come to chat? Regardless, my ears are yours.” 

Seto glares with all his being. 

His hands on either side of Atem’s head force Atem to look up at him.

He wants to spit it out but the words aren’t coming. 

Isn’t his presence in this strange world beyond his own enough? Hadn’t he pierced the veil just to see the man below him? 

“What do I have to do for you to understand me?” Seto hisses out.

Atem settles a daring hand on Seto’s hip, grinning up at him.

“I don’t know? Maybe you need to say it once more, clearly this time?”

He tilted his head up leaning closer into Seto’s personal space. His golden earrings gently clinking with the motion.

Seto mentally scolds himself. Even cornered on his own throne by someone much taller than him… That cocky smirk didn’t once leave his beautiful face. 

Seto stared at him for a moment longer, Atem’s heated gaze left his skin burning in a deep flush.

“I… I. I l, you see I l-l-li...k.. I l-like… I really-” his tongue weighs heavy as lead in his mouth. 

His ears flush a deep pink as he struggles to voice his thoughts.

He’d never had trouble speaking his mind before. But he’d never confessed to something of this nature to someone he cared about.

Atem finally takes pity on him, speaking up. 

“I see.”

He carefully schooled his features.

“We both know you know my feelings. Don’t have me run circles if you aren’t so…_ inclined _.”

Not that he had ever seen Atem flirt with a woman much less treat a woman with anything beyond cordial regard.

He’d tortured himself enough with thoughts along that line in the time since Atem’s departure. 

“Rest assured, your feelings are anything but unrequited…” Atem breathes, eyes staring up at him with unadulterated wonder. 

“You’re just as handsome as always, Kaiba.” Atem murmurs, brushing chestnut bangs out of his lover’s pale face. “I guess my partner and I’s taste did have quite a bit of overlap.”

“Seto.” Seto insists, eyes roaming anywhere except Atem’s face. He refused to be referred to by his step Father’s name in that moment. It wasn’t nearly personal enough for all that he was feeling.

Atem flushes happily. 

“Seto. I always wanted to call you by that.” 

“Then why didn't you?” Though they both know why.

Atem leaves that question purposefully unanswered… At least, he doesn't verbally come forth with a response.

“You're up in your ivory tower at all times, why don't you come down just this once?” Atem shifts to allow Seto to hover over his lap. 

For once he curses his long legs.

“I can’t remember to forget you.” Seto admits. 

“I could never dream of forgetting you, Seto. You haunt every unoccupied thought of mine, day and night.”

Atem voiced such embarrassing feelings with the same passion he delivered in duels.

He was just as intense in mundane moments as he was when calling out Black Magician’s signature attack from across the arena. 

Seto lowers himself to sit fully in Atem’s lap. 

Was he even wearing underwear…?

Seto shakes the thought aside and focuses on the here and now.

He’s straddling Atem’s lap on his ornate throne with all the ceremony of a normal sunday and not one of the most thrilling moments of his entire life.

“Normally I’d forgive your height, but… don’t you know that no one may raise their head higher than the Pharaoh’s?”

The words are spoken in a coy rumble. His voice pure silk.

Seto takes it for the challenge… the invitation it is.

He ducks his head down and begins his assault on Atem’s startled lips. 

Eyes squeezed tight and lips borderline frantic. 

And then Atem’s tugging him closer by narrow hips, easing the kiss into something manageable. 

Lips searching and tongues dueling for dominance. 

Though this is his first, Seto’s always prided himself in being a quick study.

But Atem is unfairly talented in most areas of life (that matter to Seto). Gifted even in something so sensual.

There’s no conceivable way Atem isn’t experienced in this.

Seto’s thoughts darken. Who? Yugi? The woman who resembled Ishizu? The Black Magician. Or had it been some nameless servant lost to memory?

He slips Atem’s lower lip into his mouth and sucks until he’s sure Atem’s lips will be bruised and throbbing even long after he’s left.

They part for air, hot, moist gasps filling the air. The throne room felt all too large for the two of them, even the slightest sound echoing lewdly.

Atem presses kisses to his mouth as Seto tries to regain his breath. Atem’s left hand tightens on his waist as his right rises to cup his cheek.

He nibbles on Seto’s lower lip, lavishing the brief ache with hot sweeps of his tongue. He feels Atem’s lips and tongue against his teeth and gums and how is he able to focus enough to do any of it?

He swallows, stomach twisting with nerves. Time to play his trump card.

He presses his forehead to Atem’s staring down into Atem’s garnet eyes.

“I… want you.” Seto punctuates the admission with a jerky roll of his hips. 

He’d been doing his best not to mind the pulsing heat tenting Atem’s white gown (? He couldn’t quite say what it was Atem wore). Answering an earlier question. 

Atem _ wasn’t _wearing anything underneath. 

Atem’s eyes were blown wide with arousal, breath ragged. 

Seto blocked out his blush, unable to deal with the reality of the situation. He’d blushed while in the midst of his demands. 

Atem procured a bottle of oil from somewhere to his left…

“Were… you anticipating this?” Seto asks, suddenly feeling timid despite his prior actions.

“A good duelist always plans twenty steps ahead for any situation,” Atem responds cheekily. 

They part long enough to strip, Atem down to his fine jewelry and Seto with only his turtleneck and neural link covering him.

He feels exposed under Atem’s appraising eye. But he can’t deny the thrill of Atem taking in the sight of him so eagerly.

Atem slicks his fingers and trails them down his clammy lower back, rubbing soothing circles just above his coccyx.

He welcomes Seto down in a kiss as his fingers wander even lower, slathering the lube generously over his entrance. 

He smiles adoringly up at Seto as the taller man parts from him with a gasp as his index finger starts to breach his hole.

He panics for a brief moment before surging back into the kiss.

Atem gently crooks his index finger into Seto, stroking the other man’s hot inner walls. 

He feels Seto’s cock drool against his abdomen when he fits a second finger in to scissor him open.

He can’t quite keep up with Atem’s kisses, dazed and every inch of him flushed with arousal.

“Are you okay? Think you can take another?” Seto turns to hide his face in Atem’s neck, nodding.

“I can handle anything you give me.” he rasps out.

Atem applies more lubricant to hand fingers and warms them before returning to Seto’s entrance. He actively searches out Seto’s prostate now.

Quirking his fingers up towards his bladder. Soon enough he finds that small bundle of nerves that has Seto sinking his teeth into Atem’s shoulder with a muffled scream.

He hadn’t ever taken Seto for the overly sensitive type, but here he was. 

Cock spasming between them. Atem watches it all with rapt attention. Pearly white leaking down the flushed head to dribble down to his testicles. 

And then three fingers becomes four and Seto’s hands scrabble for purchase along his back. He can feel blunt nails draw thin lines of blood.

Seto’s panting harshly into his ear, tightening painfully around his fingers.

Atem shifts his wrist to stroke Seto’s perineum with his thumb as he spreads his fingers. 

Seto sobs, forcing himself out of his hiding place against Atem’s shoulder.

“Enough.” Atem withdraws his fingers, peering up at Seto curiously.

To say he was unaffected by his lover’s reactions, by his body… would be a bald-faced lie. His erection feels nearly swollen from his rapid arousal and his testicles heavy

While Atem isn’t as long as him, he more than makes up for their size difference in girth. 

He’s cut, just as Seto is. Seto had spent many a guilty night tucked away in the safety of his room, pouring over books. Becoming versed in this particular bit of history, only without the practice. 

And more guilty than he’d ever say.

“Can I…” Seto swallows thickly, eyes watering “Can I _ please _?”

Seto’s efforts are rewarded by a look of pure shock filling his rival’s face.

And then he’s rising up on shaking knees, thighs quivering with anticipation. 

He takes a hold of Atem’s length in his hand and slowly sinks down on him.

It’s too much, it’s not enough. Seto gasps, back arching as he lets gravity do its job. 

He watches Atem disappear into him until the sight becomes too much. He leans in to kiss Atem for all he’s worth, tears of pleasure clumping his eyelashes together.

It burns a little, but it isn’t the worst pain he’s ever felt. Just knowing its from their union of flesh has Seto’s chest blooming with a beautiful feeling.

The burn fades into a sweet ache that leaves him wanting more.

Once he’s fully seated in Atem’s lap, thigh muscles straining from the position, they take a moment to compose themselves.

Atem hisses something in a language Seto doesn’t speak. 

“I l-like you.” Seto breaths against Atem’s lips. Blue eyes wide and chest heaving. It wasn’t quite all he felt, but it was a start. He wasn’t sure if he could ever say the L word out loud.

And then they’re both groaning as Seto raises himself up and repeats the descent down. 

“I like you too. Though that…. Hh, should’ve been obvious before we began this. Heh.”

“Obviously.” Seto agrees quickly. Lingering worries finally put the rest.

Atem thrusts up as Seto bounces down and Seto wails as they force Atem deep enough to hit his prostate fully. 

It takes three more thrusts before Seto’s clenching down on him and his release coats their stomachs white.

Seto stills and buries his face in his hands. 

Atem can see he’s red from the tips of his ears to his pebbled nipples.

His thighs twitch as he rides his orgasm, slowly circling his hips around Atem’s cock. 

Atem gently pries Seto’s hands from his face and Atem’s afraid he’ll finish at the sight.

He’d never seen something as stunning as Seto’s post orgasm face.

“Are you okay?” 

Seto nods, drawing in as many deep breaths as he can.

He moves to help lift Seto off of him, but Seto’s knees dig into his hips.

“You didn’t finish.”

“I can after I’ve moved you somewhere more comfortable.”

Seto shakes his head no, palms resting over Atem’s pectorals. He gives the muscles there an appreciative squeeze.

He leans down to hotly whisper into Atem’s ear.

_ “Inside. I want it inside.” _

It doesn’t take Atem long to comply. The breathy little ‘oh’ Seto says as he fills him makes him feel like he could go for a repeat of their activities immediately.

They share a much slower kiss. Decidedly more romantic than the impassioned rush they’d been in at the start.

He strokes through Seto’s sweaty hair, tracing the neural link fastened to Seto’s head.

It was through this power and the cube (and Seto’s own will power, never discredit his will) that they’d been properly reunited.

He’d panicked the entire time as he felt Seto draw closer to the afterlife, worried for his safety. Worried that it might all fall through.

But he believed in him. And here he was, languid in Atem’s embrace.

Seto’s cock gave a few lingering twitches as he shifted in Atem’s lap. The remnants of his pleasure trickling out in a few weak drops. 

Atem can feel him reluctant to sever their connection, even as Atem softens inside of him, and the feeling of Atem’s release remaining in him couldn’t be comfortable.

But Seto raised no complaint, pressing kisses along Atem’s jaw and kissing over the single dark hickey he’d left. 

* * *

“BURST STREAM OF DES-ruUCTION.” Seto’s voice cracked embarrassingly in the middle. His hand went up to his throat, pale cheeks coloring.

“That’s never happened before.” Seto insists, mortified beyond all belief.

Atem smiled, setting his hand down. For a moment Seto’s mind thinks of scratched card art until he remembers Atem had always used clear card sleeves. Just as Seto does.

“You never used to say it so deeply like that… isn’t that an unnecessary strain on your coal chords?” Seto ducked his head, glowering at his hand. Two blue eyes and no means of summoning them to fight alongside their sealed sister.

“By chance… were you trying to sound cool?” peeking up under his fringe, Seto could see the pleased grin on Atem’s handsome face.

There was a post-coital flush to his skin. Making him look even more breathtaking than he had when they first locked eyes in this strange world.

“I did it perfectly before.”

As Atem crawls towards him across his soft bedding, Seto thinks maybe retiring to Atem’s private quarters to lounge around and play analog Duel Monsters in the nude maybe hadn’t been his smartest idea that day.

“If you were looking for something to make you scream I’m more than happy to provide a service…” 

Despite his humiliation he can feel his arousal swell again.

Atem flashes him a card held delicately between index and middle finger.

_ The Sun of God Dragon Ra _ . Of course. Atem had sealed the god cards from the world of city of Domino and the living. But- but Seto had summoned _ Obelisk the Tormentor _. 

The card had answered Seto’s call. Like a prayer in the final hour. 

And by the looks of Atem’s bobbing arousal… his lover had answered his silent call just as eagerly.

“I know you have your remaining two Blue Eyes in your hand currently. Kisara has such a soft spot for you.” Seto’s head spins with too many racing thought at once.

He swallows around the knot in his throat, curbing any outward reactions he can manage. 

Luckily his quickly hardening erection is trapped under him.

“Would you care to see my dragon, Seto?”

His face bursts into flames, a sharp spike of arousal twists through his stomach.

“...Best two out of three?” he murmurs, blue eyes locked onto the dark head of Atem’s cut cock.

Atem snorts out a laugh, carelessly abandoning his god card as if it were monopoly money in the hands of the richest man.

Seto allows himself to be laid out, sprawled on his back.

His lover is a hazy line of pleasure, bowed over him, easily slotting himself between his parted thighs.

They share a lazy kiss. Seto’s not sure he’ll ever be over the thrill it gives him. 

The warm glide of slick tongue, fingers stroking up and down his chest.

Atem’s thumb grazes against a sensitive nipple and Seto gasps into the kiss.

He can feel Atem’s precome slick enough for his length to slip against his sweaty abdomen. 

Seto threads shaking fingers through the braids at the nape of Atem’s neck, mindful not to pull on and tangle his hair... They didn’t have to rush. 

There would surely be many more times after this.

Their road together stretched out endlessly before them.

Atem hoists long legs over his sturdy shoulders. Erection a heavy presence resting against Seto’s perineum.

Seto scrambles to pull him closer, chest to chest, panting mouths breathing each other's air. 

“Afraid you can’t satisfy me with your family jewels alone?” 

“No, just admiring the view. I never would’ve dared to imagine this in my time with Yugi and the others.” 

_Not for lack of interest_, Seto realizes with a start._ But from shame of his own carnal desires._ _From the inability to truly keep anything separate from Yugi._

Atem had wanted him all for himself. Every scandalous thought carefully kept locked away.

Words alone can never convey just how hot that makes him.

Atem sinks into him, crescent grin pressed into Seto’s neck. It won’t be long before he’s struck by fancy to stake his mark on Seto’s pale flesh.

He’s still stretched and slick (and wanting, always wanting…) from before.

Every hot inch leaves Seto breathless and aching for more. Until Atem’s hips are flush with his backside. 

He laughs as they clumsily make love for the second time in as many hours. And Seto can’t help but laugh with him in between every moan and sigh.

When he cums on Atem’s cock, vision momentarily whitening, he floats through his orgasm. Atem is waiting on the other side of that peak. 

Dark face flushed happily, lower lip still tender from earlier. When he pulls out, Seto briefly mourns the loss. 

Atem’s release leaks out of him in a truly obscene way. Before today he couldn’t imagine himself in such a vulnerable position. 

Atem presses a loving, lingering kiss to Seto’s parted lips.

Then he returns to his previous seating and picks up his hand. 

“Protective Seal Swords of Light still has two more turns it’s in effect for.”

Seto’s heart raced with excitement as he rolled back onto his stomach and rejoined Atem in their game.

He could still turn this duel around...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *hides my face in my hands*
> 
> hey nsfwnoses remember how we were talking about his voice??
> 
> THEY HAD ENOUGH BUILD UP UNTIL NOW. TH KFDJLK


End file.
